Ramon Arkham Phillips
"Now you've lost..." - Ramon Arkham Phillips, The Chaos #5 - Rising Gods. Ramon Arkham Phillips (Ramon Caesar de Santa), is the Main protagonist of The End Crystals. Past Ramon is a former comic book artist, in which was unknown. He's the responsible for the event of Year 0 M.E, in which the entire world was destroyed by a nuclear bomb containing a crystal. Ramon met Golden during the war, as Golden was one of the few survivors, they joined forces to retrieve two nuclear bombs, one containing an ice shard and the other containing a life shard. They succeeded, which gave birth to a new era known as the MASTER ERA and giving and end to the DRAGON'S AGE. The Chaos Ramon was returning home with Golden when he met Darkness. Her brother, Dragon, "kills" her and persuades Ramon to come to the future to fight in a war threatening the destruction of all reality. Dragon takes Ramon and Golden to the year 2400 M.E, in which he meets Gonda. He's shortly after taken to a Dragon Church, in which he meets Darkness once again. She makes clear to him about the Crystal children, ten people who were born holding a Dragon God within them. They start to fight, and at the losing point, Ramon let Miles take control. But he still loses, resulting Mile's death. He then woke up in the Dragon Sanctuary, he interrogates Miles due his odd behaviour and knowledge. Miles then shows Ramon the first time they've met, which Ramon doesn't remember. They then resurrects and return in a morgue. Ramon walks back to the castle, in which he meets Wivie, his ex-girlfriend. He then is called by an anonymous voice to see her in an Ice Castle. Finding the castle, he meets Anonymous. She challenges him to a death-match so he can remember his past. During the battle Ramon starts to remember pieces, she reveals to him the power of the crystals he hunts and about Citro Nigma. Ramon then remembers the Great War from 876 C.E. He then leaves the Castle and bumps into his future self. Relatives Wivie Mazum (Ex-Girlfriend) TBA. "Miles" (Alternate personality) TBA. Powers and Abilities * Magma/Fire: Ramon's fire is more than any fire. His fire is pure magma in both liquid and gas form, in which he can freely manipulate at will. * Electricity: Shown in TC#5, his future self is able to use electricity power. * Superspeed: Shown in TC#5, his future self can access superspeed. * Prediction: As shown in The Chaos #4, Ramon is able to predict someone's next line or move. * Time manipulation: Ramon cannot only freeze time, Without practice he can only freeze time for a minute or so, but with charged soul he can achieve an eternity of frozen time. His time manipulation also allows him to time travel and move things between time and space. For example: He's fighting Minna, he wants to throw a car at her. He can easily create a warp portal which will pull the car from some time and transfer to the present time. He can also accelerate or decelerate time, for the whole world or for only certain areas. Trivia * Ramon is mostly based on the Creator himself, his looks and personality are the same. But Ramon's past in the Comic series is more bizarre and cruel. * The reason why Ramon has strange colors for a Wolf, is because of the Powers he hold. Fire and Electricity, Red and Yellow, resulting in Orange. * Miles and Ramon can switch control at any moment. * Ramon, Minna and Wivie are the only characters in TEC in which is completely based off in real life people (Minna is based off Ramon's in real life secondary self, and Wivie is based off Pipancake) * His prediction skill is a reference to Jojo's Bizarre adventures, in which Joseph Joestar can do the same. * As shown in Origins: Ramon Phillips #1 Variant cover of Miles, Ramon has a Sun shaped birthmark in his back. That's a reference to Jojo's bizarre adventures, in which all members of the Joestar bloodline has a star shaped birthmark in their necks. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Crystal Children Category:Humals Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists